Black Day Trouble
by Sagi-Chi
Summary: Black day, dimana para jombloers berkumpul. Namun bagaimana dengan para Jombloers di SoulSociety? For Black day 14 april. Mind to RnR?


**Black Day Trouble**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Sampai kapanpun bleach tetap punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Gaje!OOC!Garing!Mistypo(s) and Hope you liked it!**

* * *

Di sebuah warung yang amat, sangat, paling, dan terlalu sederhana terlihat lah sepasang suami Istri. Ralat! Bukan sepasang tapi 3 orang. Readers jangan berfikir dulu kalau mereka adalah anak, ayah dan Ibu. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka tidak ada hubungan sama sekal- mungkin hanya sesama bekerja di Gotei 13, namun berbeda keluarga, keturunan, serta darah dan daging!Halah kenapa jadi kayak Pkn? Ah sudahlah abaikan hal barusan.

Setelah di teropong dengan teropong kredit hasil malingan dari aizen, terlihatlah bulan purnama atau mungkin bola pachinko di dalam warung tersebut. Dan dia tidak sendirian! Dia bersama kekasih sehidup semati dan teman seperjuangannya yang merupakan mantan atau mungkin anggota Yakuza yang dibuang.

Baiklah tidak perlu panjang, lebar, tinggi lagi mereka adalah Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika dan Tetsuzaemon Iba. Pasti udah pada kenal kan dengan mereka? Kalau nggak ya gimana lagi, bukan salah Author kan?(Author dicincang dan dikeroyok). Tapi, apakah gerangan yang mereka bertiga lakukan di warung tersebut? Mari kita intip!

"Nasib-nasib... "gerutu seorang pria botak yang mirip bola Pachinko aka Ikkaku

"Emang napa lagi Ikakku?"tanya kekasih hatinya ralat seorang pria anggun dengan alis mata yang mengalahkan dataran beua Afrika itu, Yumichika

"Ah elo Yum Woles bangett.. "ejek seorang pria Yakuza terdampar aka Iba

"Enak aja! Gue bukan Es cream bego!"maki Yumichika yang tidak terima disamakan dengan es cream itu

"Yang bilang es krim siapa?"tanya Iba lagi

"Kan elo yang bilang gue woles. Woles tuh kan es krim yang di jual di tempatnya Ichigo,"kata Yumichika

"Itu mah W*lls!"maki Iba

"Trus woles apaan?"tanya Yumichika dengan tampang Banci kelindes traktor

"Woles itu Seloww... "kata Iba lagi

"Hah? O yang ngesot-ngesot itu?"tanya Yumichika dengan tampang O`on

"Itu SusSot!"kata Iba lagi

"Hah? Lah tuh apaan lagi? Kue sus? Tau nggak gue suka Kue Sus!"kata Yumichika yang malah ber OOc ria nggak jelas itu

"Yang ngomongin makanan siapa?! Kenapa lama-lama loe mirip sama si baka Omaeda sih?"gerutu Iba sambil garuk kepala,pundak, lutut, kaki

"Trus susSot itu apaan?"tanya Yumichika lagi

"Suster Ngesot Baka!"kata Iba lagi

"Oooo gitu... "kata Yumichika angguk-angguk kayak orang lagi batuk-tuk

"Hwa! EMAK!MOMMY!KAA-SAN!"jerit Ikkaku lalu nangis gaje

"Loe napa lagi Ikkaku?"tanya Yumichika bingung melihat kekasih hatinya yang meng-galau tidak jelas itu.

"Madarame, loe kenapa?"tanya Iba

"Gue... gue GALAU!"sorak Ikakku lagi

"Hah?Galau?!Kog bisa?!"tanya Iba kaget

"Gimana nggak! Gue nggak punya kekasih hati... "kata Ikkaku berlebay ria

"Si Yumi tuh,"kata Iba dengan tampang tanpa dosa nunjuk Yumichika yang lagi dandan

"Cuih! Amit-amit jabang bayi! Loe pikir gue MaHo!"maki Ikkaku

"Udahlah, nggak loe aja kali,"kata Iba lagi

"Nggak gue aja apanya?! Si Kira sama Hinamori, trus Si Cebol Hitsu sama si Karin, lalu Si midget Ruki sama si Jeruk Ichi, nah si Babooon Renji sama Tatsuki, kemudian Sentrou sama Kiyone, lalu... "kata Ikkaku yang masih nangis terisak itu

"Sabar, O ya Shuuhei mana?"tanya Iba yang baru nyadar dengan ke tidak hadiran si pria workholic pecinta angka 69 itu.

"Dia mah double date bareng Kira,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Hah! Emang sama siapa?!"tanya Iba dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Itu sama Rangiku-san,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Kog bisa!"kata Iba kaget

"Ya bisalah, Zaraki Taichou aja bisa sama Unohana Taichou, lalu Kyoraku Taichou sama Nanao lalu Ukitake Taichou sama Isane, terus... "kata Yumichika seperti menghitung pembagian Gaji masyarakat itu.

"UAPA!"Sorak Iba makin shock

"Udah biasa aja deh Lebay lo,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Kog bisa?Kog bisa?JKog bisa?"kata Iba shock tingkat tinggi

"Ya bisalah, apa sih yang nggak bisa di sini,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Kenapa Cuma kita ya, yang nggak laku-laku,"kata Iba meratapi nasib

"Loe pikir gue barang dagangan? Enak aja, elo aja kali, gue nggak lah yaw,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Eamng loe udah punya pacar?"tanya Iba

"Punya dong,"kata Yumichika bangga

"Hah! Siapa!"kali Ini Ikkaku langsung kaget

"Itu si Nel-chan~"kata Yumichika yang nari-nari nggak jelas

"Uapa! Loe mau dihajar Grimmjow!"sorak Iba

"Tenang aja, dia udah sama si Haribell jadi Nel sama gue,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Yumi-kun!"panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca

"Ah1Nel-chan. Oke gue cabut dulu Guys! Bay-bay!"kata Yumichika lalu ngacir dengan Nel itu.

"Kog bisa ya?"tanya Ikkaku cengo

"Hanya tuhan yang tau," kata Iba makin nggak nyambung

Pada ahirnya kini hanya mereka berdua yang merayakan Black day aka Hari hitam tersebut.

**The End!**

* * *

"**Yay! Minna! Happy Black Days!"sorak Hikary**

"**Woi! Kenapa kita dijadiin Jomblo!"sorak Ikkaku dan Iba**

"**Hehehehe tampang kalian cocok, wahai pria nggak lak- Hwa!" **

"**Thor, makanya loe jangan yang aneh-aneh,"komen Hisagi**

"**Syukurlah kita selamat!Selamat!" sorak Kaien nangis lebay**

"**Lo lebay bener! Biasa aja kali!"kata Renji**

"**Hwa! Ryu! Helep!"sorak Hikary yang di kejar-kejar Iba dan Ikkaku itu**

"**Karera wa rippinggu! KaYuShi!** **Sorera Onageru!"**

"**Hwa!"Iba dan Ikkaku melayang entah kemana**

"**fiuh~ beres, Arigatou ryu! Oke mari kita balas Review di Fic Valentine Panic! Yag pertama dari Hitsugaya ShiroRen , Chi! Tuh darah daging loe kemanain?"tanya Hikary**

"**Pintar~ Wah! anakku bisa makan`"kata Ichigo yang berlebay ria dengan anak tak jelas tersebut**

"**Ah, kita biarkan saja dia. Selanjutnya dari... Hinariku-chan. Hehehe ntar kalau berry-berry tambah nggak waras dong?Oke next!"kata Kusaka  
**

**"Dari Tedd-"**

**"Gya!Teddy!"sorak Kusaka lebay**

**"Loe napa sih? baka! ntar anak gue nangis!"maki Ichigo**

**"Gommen deh, eh! sungguh terlalu!enak aja loe!"maki Kusaka**

**"Hahahahaha setuju Teddy-san Isshin pasti sangaaaat bangga!"kata Hisagi lagi**

**"Oke selanjutnya dari WAS, hehehe maklum kan pada stress,"kata Renji dengan bangganya**

**"Woi!jangan nyingkat seenaknya babooonking!"kata Hikary seraya melempar Renji pakai golok**

**"Iye-iye,"kata Renji yang udah benjol itu**

**"Lalu dari Yuzuna Yukitou, hahaha begitulah mereka super edannn!"kata Yumichika**

**"Lalu dari Toyama Ichiru, enak aja! emang gue tempat ternak!"protes Ichigo**

**"Udah lalu dari Shuukai, wahahaha Chi loe diancam tuh bakal dilaporin komnas perlindungan hewan,"kata Kaien**

**"Emang ada?baru denger gue?!lagian gue nggak bakalan nelantarin darah dagingku ini,"kata Ichigo**

**"Yang terahir dari Guest. Hehehe makasih udah mau mereview,"kata Kusaka**

**"Oke! mind To RnR?"**


End file.
